


Home For Christmas

by my_galaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining Keith (Voltron), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_galaxy/pseuds/my_galaxy
Summary: Keith agrees to come home for Christmas with Lance as his pretend boyfriend, though his feelings start to complicate the situation.  Lots of fluff and humor to follow!***DISCLAIMER: This is based on the concept of the very popular fanfic Dirty Laundry, but in no way is meant to steal/copy anything, I just love this Christmas trope and wanted to have fun writing this!***
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to upload this fic twice a week! I hope you like the start of it!

The jolliest time of the year had finally arrived. Everywhere you turned there were jingle bells and partridges in pear trees and people fa-la-la-ing – but Christmas was a lonely time for Keith. Shiro was spending the holidays with his fiance, and all though he had invited Keith to go with him, he didn’t really want to intrude on their time together. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other, and Keith knew he wouldn’t truly feel welcome. Hunk and Pidge were returning home to their families, Allura was traveling overseas for the holidays with her uncle Coran, and Lance – Keith assumed he would be visiting family, and he definitely didn’t feel comfortable with asking Lance if he could spend the holidays with him. Maybe he would just stay at their dorms. Or maybe, he’d take Shiro up on his offer and try his best to stay out of his and Adam’s hair. He sighed miserably, looking out his window at the gently falling snow, his unpacked suitcase laying at his feet. A sudden knock on his door startled him. He looked down at his grey sweatpants and Santa Christmas sweater and shrugged, then walked over to the door to open it.

“Shiro?” Keith sounded surprised.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro smiled warmly at him. His gaze wandered the room for a moment before settling on the suitcase, laying open with only three sweaters clumped inside. “My flight is tonight, and I know you may not be comfortable spending the holiday with me and Adam anymore, but I want you to know that the offer still stands. We’d love to have you, and it would be like old times!”

“Uhh, thanks Shiro,” Keith scratched the back of his neck. Shiro looked concerned. “No, I really do appreciate it, and I’d love to spend Christmas with you guys – it’s just, I really think Adam would appreciate some alone time with you. This job has kept you away for a solid year – so I just don’t really feel right about intruding. You know how Adam is.”

Shiro sighed. “You wouldn’t be intruding, Keith. You’re a part of my family, and Adam loves you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Keith sighed. “I might just stay here, or maybe I’ll book a last minute flight to visit you. But I don’t think I’m gonna be on that plane with you tonight, sorry Shiro.” Shiro held out his arms and hugged him tight.

“Whatever you think is best for you. You are welcome at any time though, you don’t even need to call –”

“KEITH THERE YOU ARE OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M ABOUT TO ASK YOU THIS oh, hi Shiro, wHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THE HOLIDAYS???”

Keith hesitantly pulled away from Shiro, looking Lance up and down.

“Uhh, are you okay, Lance?” he asked.

“Hi Lance!” Shiro grinned.

“This isn’t a joke, man. What are you doing this Christmas?” Lance pressed on.

“You really came in here to ask me what I’m doing for Christmas? Not to say my hair looks stupid or something?”

“Okay, you know what, never mind. I didn’t want to do this anyway, it was a stupid idea but Pidge told me to.” Lance started to turn back out of the room, but Keith caught his wrist.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I’ll listen. I don’t really have any plans for the holidays, actually,” he said, glancing at Shiro, who smiled subtly.

“Really?! Oh, I mean –” Lance cleared his throat. “Do you _want_ to have plans?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith asked dryly.

“I _mean_ , what I’m trying to say is – do you want to come spend the holidays with me and my family and pretend to be my boyfriend?” Lance blurted.

Keith’s mouth opened as he tried to form an answer, but no words came out. His heart had leapt into his throat. This was definitely not what he had expected would happen today. An undesirable heat tingled his face and neck and he wished for nothing more than to disappear on the spot.

“Look, I know it sounds stupid, crazy, even – in fact, it’s genuinely a horrible idea in every way possible,” Lance started to ramble, a violent shade of pink spreading across his face. “It’s just, Pidge and Hunk are gonna be with their families, Allura is gonna be halfway across the world, Shiro is gonna be with Adam – I don’t know who else I can ask, I don’t know anyone else well enough...”

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Keith inturrupted him. “Why do you need someone to pretend to be your date for Christmas? I didn’t know people did this stuff in real life.”

“Please don’t make me feel worse about it,” Lance groaned. “I accidentally got myself in a situation where I told my family I would bring a date home for Christmas, and then they all got so excited about it that I wasn’t sure how to back out without dashing their hopes even though I hate the thought of lying to them... But I don’t want to face them coming home without a date. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I don’t know what I was thinking...” He started to turn away again dejectedly.

Shiro finally spoke again.

“I think you should do it.”

“You... you do?” Keith stammered.

“You _do_?” Lance echoed.

“Yeah,” Shiro grinned. “You don’t have any plans, Lance needs a date for the holidays, and who knows, you might end up enjoying Christmas for the first time in years. What do you have to lose?”

Lance looked hopefully at Shiro. Keith was baffled – he thought Shiro had more sense than this. He turned back to Lance.

“Okay, say I go through with this. What about after the holidays? What comes then?”

“This deal comes with no commitments – after the new year, I’ll explain that our relationship didn’t work out and you’re free to go back to being a lone wolf, guarantee.”

Keith hesitated.

“Okay, fine. I’m not sure I’m really comfortable with this, it’s probably the worst decision I’ve made in my life, but why the hell not.”

“Yes!! Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you, I never knew I could be this thankful to your stupid mullet,” Lance shrieked and hugged him. Keith tensed up in surprise, heat spreading to his face again. Lance awkwardly pulled away, scratching the back of his neck.

“So, uh,” Keith glanced away from him briefly, trying to not make the situation more awkward than it already was. “When do we leave?”


End file.
